Angel
by Bumblebee93
Summary: What if the Drianca part of the Season Finale had a small change to it? ONE SHOT


**Poor Bianca. ): This season finale made me think of all that she had to go through just to keep the one she loved safe. She would've gone as far as to kill the man that ruined Drew, that's love. Glad that Drew stopped her though anyways this is my alternate ending to the season finale. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi or Angel by Sarah McLachlan **

_Spend all your time waiting  
>For that second chance<br>For a break that would make it okay  
>There's always one reason<br>To feel not good enough  
>And it's hard at the end of the day<br>_

Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she held the revolver in her shaky hands. None of this was supposed to happen, Adam shouldn't be lying in a hospital on the verge of death, she should never have told Drew about Vince. She could handle "pleasuring" him and taking his beatings. She was strong.

She knew strength had nothing to do with it. She had made that deal with Vince out of pure love, simple as that. Drew was the best thing she'd ever had, yes it killed her to see him with that newspaper chick but the girl made him happy and that's all that Bianca could ask.

All Drew had ever done was help her. He bailed her out with Anson, helped her get her life sorted out slightly, he'd shown her what love was like. Something she'd yet to experience.

She heard footsteps. This was it; this is where she ended things. Here and now.

_I need some distraction  
>Oh beautiful release<br>Memory seeps from my veins  
>Let me be empty<br>And weightless and maybe  
>I'll find some peace tonight<em>

As she aimed the gun memories flooded through her head happy ones of her and Drew, and then the horrible memories filled with pain, courtesy of Vince. If she shot this man, she'd never get the chance to live outside of a cell, but if she shot him maybe, just maybe, this would be over.

She wouldn't have to sell drugs anymore, or be used, no longer someone's object, but a person. She could be free, of it all. She could for the first time in her life feel safe for a long period of time.

_In the arms of an angel  
>Fly away from here<br>From this dark cold hotel room  
>And the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort there<em>

Aiming the gun at the door a voice came from behind her.

"Bianca don't do this," she turned around to see Drew standing behind her. His blue eyes red and puffy, tears running down his face.

"Why not? If I do this I can be done with everything," she sobbed lowering the gun.

"You'll go to jail, never live life, all because you killed a guilty man. Is that really what you want? To end his life? Don't you want to see him suffer? Know that he's paying for what he did? If you turn him in, you can know that. Feel reassured he'll never be able to hurt anyone again." He murmured calmly. "Give me the gun,"

Bianca shook her head. "Drew you don't understand. If I turn him in then I'll go to jail too. I did bad things. _REALLY_ bad things, things that you can't even imagine," she sobbed glancing down at the gun.

"If you turn him in and explain things the police will understand. He was threatening your _life_, _my_ life, you had no other choice but to do those things," he replied watching as she dropped the gun allowing it to clatter to the cement. Slowly bending down he picked it up.

"Just trust me on this," he murmured handing her his phone.

"I did it," she whispered hoarsely. "I actually did it," her eyes widened in shock and the tears sprung up again. Never before in her life had she been this scared.

"Come here," Drew said pulling her into his arms. Burying her face in his chest she sobbed.

"Everything will be ok Bee, just trust me on this," he said rubbing small circles in her back in hopes of comforting the girl. Once strong and confident, now fragile, and scared.

_So tired of the straight line  
>And everywhere you turn<br>There's vultures and thieves at your back  
>And the storm keeps on twisting<br>You keep on building the lie  
>That you make up for all that you lack<br>It don't make no difference  
>Escaping one last time<br>It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
>This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees<em>

She answered each question the Detective asked her. Admitting to everything she'd done to keep Drew safe. Telling the man about what Vince had done to her was a painful experience but she had managed to tell him all about the rapes, beatings, and threats she'd received, with Drew by her side.

It was after 8'oclock in the morning when she was finished with questioning. No charges were pressed against her much to her relief.

As Drew guided her to his truck she realized she had nowhere to go. She'd been staying with Vince, and didn't know where her mother was at the moment. She was going to be out on the streets again.

"If you need a place to crash my place is your place," Drew said quietly, as he helped her into the car. She nodded a small smile spreading across her face.

"You have no idea how good that sounds," __

_In the arms of an angel  
>Fly away from here<br>From this dark cold hotel room  
>And the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort there<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort here <em>

**So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Amazing? Lemme know with a review. Thanks!-**

_**Bumblebee93**_


End file.
